torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Gods
The lamni are a breakaway from the rest of Torar's culture and traditions, choosing to move in a completely different direction seemingly wherever they can. While most of the world moves away from divine influence, the lamni move towards it. While the world becomes progressively more technologically advanced, the lamni become more like luddites. They have their own pantheon of animal gods, and even their own zodiac. The lamni believe that the very first of each of their people; the first jackal, the first buffalo, the first lion, falcon, scarab, serpent, and crocodile; to be awakened by Sangaia, or the Creator, became their gods. These gods represent the ideals each faction of lamni ascribes to, and help to create an identity for the lamni. They believe their gods to be dead, however. Or at least free of their mortal coils. Their spirits watch over the land in the form of the constellations. It is for this reason the lamni seem to have a fascination with death. They consider their bodies a sacred vessel, and take great pains to preserve their dead through mummification, believing that if the vessel is damaged the spirit may not reach its final resting place among the gods. The undercity where lamni dead are interred is a public place where families frequently visit the sarcophagi of loved ones and leave offerings. Altars to honor their dead are also commonplace in each lamni home. The seven lamni animal deities are detailed below. Anubis Anubis is the jackal-headed god of judgement, law, truth and death. He is depicted as a lying jackal in statuettes. Titles The Judge Alignment Lawful Neutral Symbol The symbol of libra in gold on a black field. Portfolio Animal, Death, Entropy, Law Apis Apis is the bull-headed god of life, healing, harvest, and fertility. He is depicted as a standing golden bull with a disk between his horns in statuettes. Titles The Sacred Bull Alignment Neutral Good Symbol An orange circle atop an orange triangle, separated by a black line that curves up around the circle like horns, on a yellow field. Portfolio Animal, Fertility, Healing, Labor Bast Bast is the cat-headed goddess of the hunt, protection, and the moon. She is depicted as a sitting cat in statuettes. Titles The Huntress Alignment Neutral Symbol A yellow sistrum on a white field. Portfolio Animal, Arts, Moon, Revenge, Skill Horus Horus is the falcon-headed god of war, the sun, and the sky. He is depicted as a perched falcon in statuettes. Horus is the strongest god of the seven, and an enemy of Set. Titles The Sky Hunter Alignment Lawful Good Symbol The eye of Horus, also called the wedjat, in black on a gold field. Portfolio Animal, Sky, Sun, Travel, War Khepra Khepra is the scarab god of rebirth. He is depicted as a gold scarab in statuettes. Titles The Shining One Alignment Lawful Good Symbol A black scarab with blue and gold feathered wings, perched on a green bowl, holding aloft a red circle, on a sand-colored field. Portfolio Animal, Luck, Peace, Stoicism Set Set is the serpent-headed goddess of deserts, darkness, chaos, and storms. She is depicted as a coiled cobra in statuettes. Set is an enemy of Horus, and frequently tries to seduce and dominate him. It is fabled that the three moons are offspring of Set and Horus. Titles Caller of Storms Alignment Chaotic Evil Symbol A red was sceptor on a black field. Portfolio Animal, Chaos, Darkness, Secrets, Thunder Sobek Sobek is the crocodile-headed god of water and ferocity. He is depicted as a lying crocodile in statuettes. Titles He Who Greens the Banks Alignment Chaotic Neutral Symbol The symbol of aquarius with an additional straight line underneath, in white, on a blue field. Portfolio Animal, Madness, Sea, Strength Category:Deities & Immortals